A user environment, such as a residence or an office building for example, may be configured using various types of load control systems. A lighting control system may be used to control the lighting loads in the user environment. A motorized window treatment control system may be used to control the natural light provided to the user environment. A heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system may be used to control the temperature in the user environment.
Each load control system may include various control devices, including input devices and load control devices. The load control devices may receive digital messages, which may include load control instructions, for controlling an electrical load from one or more of the input devices. The load control devices may receive the digital messages via radio frequency (RF) signals. Each of the load control devices may be capable of directly controlling an electrical load. The input devices may be capable of indirectly controlling the electrical load via digital messages transmitted to the load control device.
The load control system may have various types of load control devices installed therein, such as lighting control devices (e.g., dimmer switches, electronic switches, ballasts, or light-emitting diode (LED) drivers), motorized window treatments, temperature control devices (e.g., a thermostat), AC plug-in load control devices, and/or the like. The load control system may also have various input devices installed therein, such as remote control devices, occupancy sensors, daylight sensors, temperature sensors, and/or the like. The greater the number of load control devices and input devices in a load control environment, the less aesthetically pleasing the load control environment may be to a user.
Implementing each of these load control devices and input devices separately in a load control environment can cause a large number of devices to be installed and configured in the load control system. As these load control devices and input devices generally communicate via RF signals, the implementation of multiple input devices for controlling a number of load control devices can cause increased network traffic, which increases the chances of network inefficiencies. Additionally, the communication of sensed information via RF signals may cause a delay in the time it takes to control an electrical load in response to the sensed information.